APH in Wonderland
by Surkey-san
Summary: Como siempre Alfred tuvo la mejor y más grandiosa idea que a alguien como el se le pudo ocurrir: Hacer una película; claro, era un héroe! Y que mejor que en esa película participaran todos los países, y cuando hablo de todos, son TODOS, Estados Unidos hace las cosas a lo grande. Multipairing


Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, primer intento de comedia con estos delirantes personajes XD

Espero que les guste mi intento de humor, no se que extensión tendrá la historia, déjenlo a la imaginación de Alfred (oh no…)

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himuraya-sama, lástima, yo que pensaba comprárselos (guarda los millones)_

* * *

_APH in Wonderland_

Capítulo 1

_Let's start the movie_

Dio vuelta a la página con parsimonia, divagando entre las palabras escritas en las hojas que tanto atesoraba de aquel libro, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de unos tiempos ya lejanos; la luz de la lámpara de kerosene le dificultaba la vista, pero insistían, más uno que el otro, en querer saber que le deparaba a la niña en aquel mundo de fantasía. Sonrió ante la inocencia de los pequeños y cedió a las suplicas de ambos, aunque solo pudiera escuchar los gritos de uno y no los murmullos imperceptibles del otro. Los volvió a arropar con el edredón que el mismo había bordado exclusivamente para aquellos infantes que tanto adoraba, regañando con la mirada al más hiperactivo para que dejara de moverse de un lado a otro pues le molestaba tener que abrigarlo con la cubrecama una y otra vez porque al niño no se le daba el quedarse quieto, aun haciendo puchero, el pequeño obedeció a su _daddy _y se quedó quietecito en su lugar junto a su hermano que prácticamente cubría todo su cuerpo y mayor parte de su rostro con el osezno blanco como la pura nieve que había adoptado desde mascota hace tanto tiempo, su hermanito se acercó al más pequeño que con una simple mirada comprendió lo que el otro le pedía, así que abrió sus brazos para que otro niño también pueda refugiarse en el calor del animalillo, ambos observaron con grandes y curiosos ojos al mayor de los tres que reposaba en una silla mecedora delante de la cama de ambos niños con el libro apoyando en sus muslos y la lámpara reposando en la mesita de luz a un lado de la cama.

La habitación de los pequeños no era muy grande que digamos, en el centro de la habitación una gran cama de dos plazas se erigía, cubierta de sábanas y un edredón con dibujos infantiles que el más grande había confeccionado con sus propias manos, un gran armario donde ambos hermanitos guardaban sus ropas de diario y algún que otro piyama, mientras que en un rincón de la habitación, el baúl de juego de los niños se encontraba con la tapa abierta dejando a la vista ositos de peluches con los brazos descocidos y los botones que tendría por ojos desaparecidos en ciertos casos, tensitos de madera pintada en colores vivos mientras que en el piso los cientos de soldaditos de plomo que el mayor había hecho especialmente para los niños se dispersaban por la alfombra luego de una batalla ficticia en la q tuvo como siempre de ganador al mayor de los pequeños solo porque el menor lo dejó ganar para así terminar su juego eterno.

El hombre carraspeó llamando la atención de los niños que dirigieron sus iris de cielo hacia su persona, expectantes de lo que este les pudiera decir –Niños, ya es bastante tarde para seguir con estas historias, ¿Por qué mejor no terminamos aquí por ahora y mañana seguimos con el cuento? Les prometo que no faltaré a mi palabra, pero ustedes tienen que dormir –y les sonrió como el padre que se había autodicado

-¡Noooooo! –gritó el mayor de los pequeños volviendo a sentarse en la cama -¡No, no, no, no! ¡Iggy sigue con la historia, no seas aguafiestas que no tenemos sueño! ¡Queremos seguir escuchando que paso con la niña en aquella tierra! ¿Es verdad que la persigue una reina? ¿Qué hizo la niña? ¿Se portó mal? No, ya se, no comió tus scones y la mandaste a que le corten la cabeza ¡Iggy malo! ¡Es una niña, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?!, Mattie dile algo, dile que es malo, viejo y malo, Iggly es un brujo viejo y malo –seguía protestando el mayor de los pequeños sentándose en la cama destapando a su hermano con sus bruscos movimientos

-¡Quédate quieto Alfred y deja de decir bobadas! –lo regañó el hombre quien sostenía con fuerza contenida el libro para no romperlo en mil pedazos tras escuchar lo q el niño decía acerca de su persona ¿Por qué demonios siempre se tenía que meter en cada momento con su comida? Bien que la comía… –Ahora acuéstate que seguiré con la historia si eso es lo que tanto deseas –el hombre obligó con un movimiento de su mano el menor a tomar de nuevo su lugar, el pequeño arrastró el edredón consigo tapándose hasta la barbilla, el otro, que se mantenía apacible se volvió a acomodar y a taparse de la misma forma que su hermano, el mayor se aclaró la voz para volver a retomar el relato que con tanto fervor su protegido le había pedido continuar –Bueno, ¿En qué parte me quedé? –le pregunta retórica no fue captada por el menor quien volvió a saltar de su asiento y alzó la mano sin dejar de agitarla en el aire

-¡Yo se, yo se! –anunció el niño con una felicidad desbordante moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama –Te quedaste en la parte en que escapaba de la reina porque se metió con sus amadas rosas y ahora el ejército de naipes la persigue –y terminó con una sonrisa infantil, el mayor suspiró derrotado y asintiendo con la cabeza volvió a acomodarse el libro sobre el regazo, aclaró su voz y comenzó a relatar

-…

_Actualidad_

Alfred. se revolvió en su cama de un lado a otro, tirando a su paso las sábanas con estampado de Justice League –de los que tenía cada uno de los comics incluyendo sus participaciones individuales desde el inicio de cada una de sus aventuras-. La luz le daba de lleno en la cara y por mas que se volteó y tapó la cabeza con la almohada –cortesía de Marvel para su más grande fanático- no logró espantar la luz del astro solar que se empeñaba en alumbrar su habitación, más cuando el día anterior olvidó cerrar las ventanas y en ese momento se regañaba por eso. Bostezó con la boca abierta y se desperezó estirando los brazos y piernas como si fuese un gato que despertara de la siesta, aun así permaneció un buen tiempo sobre su mullida cama, enfrascado en la comodidad y reconfort que esta traía a su cuerpo como por los recuerdos que poblaban su cabeza. Viejas épocas se arremolinaron en los ojos azules como el cielo despejado del joven, momentos de un ayer que guardaba en su interior con cariño por más que quisiese disimular todo eso, tiempos en los que su hermano estaba todo el tiempo junto a él; no era que se quejase de que Matthew ya no pasara tiempo consigo sino que ya no era lo mismo, ya no despertaba junto al pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito ni se bañaban juntos en la bañadera y menos jugaban con aquellos viejos soldaditos de plomo que todavía conservaba en la repisa de su cuarto como un tesoro invaluable, tiempos en los que Arthur se hacía cargo de ambos gemelos como si estos fueran como sus propios hijos…si, extrañaba esos momentos y más cuando recordaba como el inglés pasaba todas las noches leyéndoles algún cuento clásico de su tierra para que ambos cayeran en un sueño de fantasía y siguieran siendo los niños que tanto Arthur ansiaba que fueran. Recordó ese cuento en particular, era su favorito, y el de Matthew también, cuando eran niños y no había noche en q ambos no se pusieran de acuerdo para que el mayor les leyera justamente ese.

Una sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro y poco a poco se hacía más y más grande hasta alcanzar su límite, pero aun no era suficiente, así que abrió los ojos, brillantes como luceros y mostró los dientes a la nada; se le había ocurrido una idea, y como todas sus ideas, esta era una fabulosa.

-¡Se me ha ocurrido la mejor idea de todas! –anunció sentándose en la cama y alzando los brazos hacia arriba, gritando sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro -¿¡Me escuchaste Tony?! ¡La mejor idea de todas la ha tenido el _hero_! –volteó a ver a su amigo extraterrestre que estaba paseando por la habitación, este se volteó a ver al estadounidense y se alzó de hombros, su respuesta podría haber sido tomada como un "no me importa" pero obvio que el gran Estados Unidos de América pensó que se refería a "no se cual es un idea pero me encantaría saber de que se trata", ya porque todo el mundo siempre quiere saber que ideas se le ocurren al héroe de todos -¡Voy a filmar una película! –gritó, el alíen lo observó sin inmutarse -¡Y por supuesto que será una película genial porque a mi se me ha ocurrido! ¡Será la película más espectacular nunca antes hecha! –la habitación quedó por un instante en silencio, silencio que fue roto cuando el rubio saltó de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas pero evitando caerse al piso, y corrió escaleras abajo para tomar el teléfono de la sala, sacó tu agenda telefónica y buscó en la S –Spiel…Spiel….¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré! –marcó el número de teléfono y aguardó a que alguien atendiera su llamado, ya al tercer tono se estaba desesperando pues nadie le contestaba y…¿Cómo era posible que nadie le contestara a su propio país cuando lo estaba llamando? Cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle al teléfono alguien atendió del otro lado

Alfred sonrió para si y saltando en su lugar contestó sin bajar el tono de voz -¡Estoy buscando a Steven Spielberg! ¡Estados Unidos de América quiere que sea el productor de la más grande película que nunca antes se haya filmado! –la contestación del otro lado de la línea poco a poco iba borrando la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro -¿Cómo? ¿Qué no puede involucrarse en otro proyecto porque ahora esta filmando qué cosa? ¿Super 8? ¿Y eso qué es? ¡Pero si yo soy los Estados Unidos de América! ¡No me puede negar! ¿Cómo qué si yo soy Estados Unidos él es María Antonieta? ¿Y esa quién es? ¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? –el sonido del tono siguió retumbando en la línea, pero Alfred no se echó para atrás sino que colgando volvió a buscar otro nombre para hacer el llamado que llevaría al candidato al estrellato –El a veces me da escalofríos pero a muchos les gusta sus películas ¡Y por supuesto que tiene q dirigir la del héroe! –marcó el número de teléfono y volvió a esperar que alguien atendiera su llamado -¿Por qué tardan tanto? –seis veces el tono llamó pero nadie atendía del otro lado –mmm –y la paciencia del rubio no era mucha que digamos, hasta que finalmente se escuchó que alguien contestaba -¡Si! ¡Hola, habla Alfred. y quisiera hablar con Tim Borton! ¿Eh? ¿Me atendió el contestador? ¿Cómo que no puede recibirme en este momento? ¡¿Cómo que no puede recibir al _hero_?! ¡Va, llamaré a otro! –buscó desesperadamente entre las páginas hasta que halló otro nombre conocido -¿James Cameron? ¿No? ¿Francis Ford Coppola? ¿Qué antes preferiría hacer el Padrino 4? ¿Quentin Tarantino? ¿Quién es Bill? ¿Woody Allen? ¿Nadie? –colgó el teléfono con cara de derrotado, sus ojos estaba enagados en lágrimas a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas -¿Por qué nadie quiere dirigir mi película? ¡Tooonyyyyy! –gritó abrazándose a su amigo alienígena y llorando sobre este

En un instante una idea se cruzó por su cabeza y soltó al extraterrestre –¡Ya se! –gritó retomando su eterna sonrisa -¡Yo mismo seré el director de esta exitosa película! –se levantó del suelo en donde se había echado para llorar a lágrima viva, obviamente actuadas, y puso un brazo en jarra mientras que con su otro brazo apuntaba al infinito -¡Esta será la mejor película de todos los tiempos! ¡Y yo seré el director más famoso del mundo! –y comenzó a reír, su risa fue tan estridente que llamó la atención de varias personas fuera de la casa de Estados Unidos, una de aquellas personas paró en su recorrido para dirigirse ahora hacia la casa del rubio come hamburguesas y entrar así sin más aporreando la puerta –olvidando completamente sus modales caballerescos-

-¿¡Se puede hacer que demonios te pasa para que andes gritando tan fuerte a estas horas de la mañana, imbécil!? –la figura de Inglaterra apareció en la sala dando zancadas hasta donde estaba el Norteamericano, lo apuntó con el dedo desde su posición -¡Dime por qué tanta efusividad idiota!

-¡Iggy! –saludó el rubio menor a quien fuera su tutor tiempo atrás –¡Se me ha ocurrido la mejor idea hasta el momento! –dijo como si todo lo que saliera de su boca/cabeza fuera estupendo -¡Voy a filmar una película! –volvió a gritar ensanchando aun más, si se podía, su sonrisa

-Esa no es ninguna novedad y tampoco es una excusa como para andar gritando a esta hora de la mañana –suspiró el de espesas cejas –A ver, ¿Qué va a filmar tu cinematográfica ahora? –preguntó con hastío, no es que en verdad le interesara que iba a hacer su antigua colonia, pero estaba seguro que no iba a dejar de fastidiarlo sino preguntaba

-No Iggy, no entiendes, yo mismo produciré y/o dirigiré la película, ¡La mejor película de todo el mundo! –y rió ante su idea, Arthur suspiró cansinamente llevándose una mano al rostro agotado a tan temprana hora de la mañana

-¿Y cuál es el título de tu estupenda película? O al menos dime de que se trata la trama como para tener una idea de que tan horrib- quiero decir, que tan buena será –sacó su reloj de bolsillo para ver que hora era y si tenía tiempo para verse en el ministro como "se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo"

-Por supuesto Iggy, tu obviamente que la conoces –el de ojos verdes se tensó en su lugar –Es un clásico, tienes que acordarte de ella, tu nos leías su historia cuando éramos pequeños con Matthew –"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando" habló para si mismo el inglés traspirando frío –¡La película más grande de todos los tiempos que el _hero_ de los Estados Unidos de América filmará es –ya el inglés se estaba mordiendo las uñas temeroso de la respuesta –"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"! –un millón de veces mejoradas por Alfred.

Arthur se quedó de piedra en su lugar hasta que su cabeza sopesó lo que anunció el norteamericano y gritando con toda su furia le hizo saber su opinión

-¡OH, HELL, NO!

_Continuará…_

* * *

Amo a ChibiAlfred y ChibiMatt, son taan lindos *W* Y Daddy Arthur también me encanta (más si viene acompañado de Mum Kiku)

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, no tengo mucho tiempo así que no puedo comentar mucho, pero les prometo que en el próximo haré las notas más extensas ;)

Si quieren leer como Alfred cofcofarruinacofcof un cuento clásico (y Arthur se depila las cejas :O) basta con dejar un review ^^


End file.
